Breaking free
by NYCJTWLJJ
Summary: Mush and Spot need to escape, can they find love on the way? SLASH Spush Mush/Spot no smut, no lemon. slightly based on shawshank redemption


**So I was thinking about escaping from prison... and Spot and Mush... and voila à story.**

**Warning: This story contains a Male on Male relationship**

**Disclaimer: I don't own newsies... but MUSH IS SO CUTE!**

"Shhh."

Spot looked around, trying to detect any security that might be wandering around.

"Easy now, don't move." His companion whispered softly in his ear.

Spot's breathing increased because of the massive amount of adrenaline rushing through his veins.

He closed his eyes in hope of being more invisible.

Spot felt they were about to get caught, he didn't want that…

The light came towards them; soon they would be back, back in jail…

"Spot, come on!"

Mush tried to get a frozen Spot to move.

"Spot, we have to hurry! Come on!"

Mush pulled on Spot's orange uniform and finally got him to move.

Both boys looked into each other eyes and saw the pain and fear they had had to endure

Both caught for a crime they had committed, neither of them ashamed for it.

Spot for thievery, Mush for dealing… both for murder.

Mush had been there first, but only by a month. When Spot had first entered the cafeteria of juvy, Mush felt something, something he had never felt before, a magnetic pull towards this new kid.

This boy, with his sandy hair and slim but tall body. It clicked between them almost instantly.

Both boys started to hang out whenever they didn't have to do community services or stay locked up in their respective cells. So one day they planned their escape.

Neither of them wanting to be in jail for the rest of their lives… so they found out a few things from other prisoners and some of the staff.

They didn't feel they belonged in prison because both had their own reasons for committing their felonies.

Spot was poor and needed the money, so he stole from the rich… but when he stole from an alleged Mafia boss... he had to run for his life because that man wasn't very pleased to find Spot stealing from him. The only way he could have survived that night... was by murdering his chaser…

Mush had had a bad and abusive relationship and one night when he got drunk a person in a club gave him some drugs to loosen up and forget, Mush got so constricted in the druggies network, he started doing and selling… but he got depts with other dealers… and the person who had given him the drugs in the first place wanted to use Mush for his own personal pleasure… Mush nearly got killed once when that man started beating him so just like Spot… he had to kill back to save himself…

The judge didn't see it as self defense. I mean who would care for a drug addict and a poor boy.

When both boys told each other their stories they felt a similarity… life for both of them had been unfair. Spot was poor and abandoned. Mush was abused and used. So they teamed up in Jail… both not being over 18 they had not gotten the death penalty but just lifelong imprisonment with no chance for parole.

So they had to escape, they had to be free.

Both boys put in their quarters to their plan and succeeded into making a solid one.

On a stormy night they would open their cells with some pins Spot had found… (Being a thief and all he knew how to pick locks.) then they would sneak towards the cafeteria and enter the kitchen. Inside the wall, behind a closet, there was a hole, inside that hole was an old pluming system that the juvy center didn't use anymore, so they would hit the pipes with rocks every time the thunder would sound, then they could make their way through the pluming… outside… heading for South America.

Mush and Spot were walking along the high walls of their prison. The cafeteria was on the other side of the building and the only way to get there was going across the grounds.

The detection light went by both boys, nearly seeing them, one more time before they reached the deserted cafeteria.

The lightning flashed and rain started to fall just as they were inside the dark and abandoned room.

Thunder and lightning followed each other closely… this would be the perfect night for an escape.

"Come on." Mush grabbed Spot's hand and dragged him towards the kitchen.

They instantly noticed the closet that was covering up the hole and pushed it aside.

Their escape…

They crawled into the hole and slammed the pipes with the rocks they had found outside… the hole in the pipes growing bigger and bigger until both boys could pass through it.

They landed in puddles of water mixed with the disgusting smell of death bugs.

Mush grimaced.

"Come on Mush, we're almost there, we have a long while ahead."

Spot looked at Mush and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

Mush smiled... they would live in South America for the rest of their lives in peace and happiness... if they could pull it off that was…

They crawled the entire length of the pipe on their hands and knees.

They ended up in a creek about two miles outside Juvenile hall, both boys were tired from crawling and just lay on the water surface of the creek for a while, the rain hitting their faces.

Mush sat up after awhile and looked at Spot.

Spot looked back.

Both boys leaned forward and their mouth's touched and opened.

Tongue's met in an intense moment of passion.

They had to stop, time was still ticking and if they didn't leave soon they would be caught.

"I love you." Mush said to Spot

Spot smiled.

"I love you to Mush, more then you will ever know."

Spot stood up and helped Mush getting up as well.

"We have to go and hurry."

Spot took Mush's hand and they started running.

They would get away, never to be in prison again.

That night they ran for as far they could. They stole the first car they found and made it to the U.S.A.-Mexico border.

In the next couple of day they drove down to Buenos Aires and lived there for the rest of their lives in peace… or perhaps… with not 'that' much peace… (:

**Thank you for reading.**

**It would mean a lot to me if you give your thoughts about my storie :) check out my other spush story as well it's called 'breathless'**


End file.
